


Your love make me stronger

by Fury_Jav



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Darkness, Don't be afraid, Kitsune, M/M, Nogitsune, secrets of the past, sterek, sterek love, wood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/pseuds/Fury_Jav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles logra absorber el poder del nogitsune y purificarlo. Aún cuando todos habían llegado a la conclusión de querer matarlo, Derek lo protege, recibiendo una bala por él. Dejando al castaño tener una ultima lucha contra su oscuridad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your love make me stronger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nocturnal_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/gifts), [Anayance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayance/gifts).



_Three..._  
 _Twenty five..._  
 _Fifteen..._  
 _Twenty one..._  
 _Twenty three..._  
 _One._

¿Cual es mi edad?. ¿Donde estoy?. ¿Quien soy?... Me encuentro perdido en algún lugar, el cansancio por haber estado corriendo me pasa factura. ¿Pero estuve corriendo?.

Estoy desorientado, perdido y adolorido. Puedo sentir como la sangre corre por mi piel, desde mi frente hasta mi pecho. Tengo frío, y al buscar cobijo en mis propios brazos, me doy cuenta que no llevo ropa. ¿Que me paso?... ¿Porque estoy así?.

No puedo recordar, y tiemblo. Tiemblo de miedo al no poder reconocer nada. Pues una agobiante oscuridad nubla mi vista, solo el aire hace que me de cuenta que a mi alrededor hay arboles. Sus hojas revoloteando me ensordecen, me llevo mis manos a la cabeza.

_"Déjenme, déjenme. Debo llegar a él... Debo encontrarlo."-_

Pero, ¿a quien debo encontrar?, ¿quien es ese que anhela mi corazón pero no logro recordar?. Siento como si hubiese perdido una parte de mi alma, un gran vacío se produce en mi interior. Y la oscuridad se aprovecha de mi depresión, de mis lagrimas saladas.

_"Devuelvanmelo... Devuelvanmelo."-_

Repito una y otra vez, quiero de vuelta mis recuerdos, que los fragmentos de mi alma atormentada se junten una vez mas en mi cuerpo. Pero este bosque de caos y muerte no me deja escapar, me atormenta y encarcela. Su oscuridad me envuelve, me jala y me arrastra. Mis pies, mis piernas, mi torso. Voy lentamente siendo engullido por la oscuridad, se que debo luchar por liberarme pero ya no tengo fuerzas. Porque he gastado todo sellándolo. Si, sellando esa maldad que se había apoderado de mi. Esa maldad que hizo surgir parte de mi verdadero yo oculto, ese ser oscuro y maligno que se encontraba dormido en mi interior. Del cual ese... Ese espíritu. Si, un espíritu, lo recuerdo, poco a poco recuerdo. Aquel espíritu del bosque que aumento mi poder e hizo daño a... ¿A quienes?.

Aun no recuerdo bien, algo falta. Algo pasó luego de que purifique y dome a la bestia encerrada en mi interior. ¿Como pensar cuando la tierra mojada droga mis sentidos y congela mi piel?. Cuando estoy tan débil.

_'No te dejes vencer. No te dejes vencer. Llegare a ti'_

Esa voz me es familiar, nada mas escucharla produce una gran calidez en mi corazón. Me siento seguro, protegido, resguardado al escucharla, no dejes de hablar por favor... No dejes de hablar.

Viento que todo lo arrastras, deja que su voz llegue a mi una vez mas.

Casi no puedo abrir mis ojos ya, la oscuridad es demasiado intensa a mi alrededor, no puedo hacer mas que estremecerme sobre la tierra lentamente, intentando encontrar algo que mis manos puedan sujetar, que me permita levantar mi cuerpo.

_'Lucha, se que puedes hacerlo. Resiste un poco mas'_

Sonrío. Esa voz llena mis oídos una vez mas, alejando todo el atormentador ruido de las hojas. Esa voz me envuelve en un manto de seguridad y protección. Si, resistiré.

Y los recuerdos vuelven, brillantes, intensos, abrumadores. Como destellantes plumas trasportadas por el viento llegan a mi, regresan al interior de mi ser, completando mi alma, completando mi corazón, completando mi mente. Ahora lo sé, él esta esperando por mi, así que debo resistir, debo pelear contra esta oscuridad que azota mi espíritu.

La ultima prueba impuesta por aquella bestia ahora purificada. La cual en su ultimo aliento maligno me envió a este bosque, a luchar contra esta oscuridad. Para que al vencerla no fuese capaz de dominarme nunca mas.

Lo haré, porque con mis fuerzas restauradas, me levanto. Mi fulgor interno se enciende, liberándome del frío, liberándome de la muerte, liberándome de la oscuridad que me envolvía. Apartándola lejos, y puedo escuchar claramente como gruñe, como se queja, como grita desesperada porque no puede tenerme.

_Con los lobos aprenderás, con los druidas despertaras, la muerte sera tu amiga, la resurrección tu amante._  
 _Nunca morirás, nunca morirás_  
 _Porque él te protegerá, su lazo siempre contigo, juntos o en soledad_  
 _Y las colas de un flamante zorro te liberaran._

Un eco del pasado entre mis recuerdos, las palabras que mi madre recitara antes de morir, habían quedado selladas hace tantos años, pero ahora resurgían para guiarme y darme coraje. Para hacerme ver que nada pasa por casualidad.

_Las casualidades no existe, solo el inevitable destino_

El incendio de la casa Hale, la venganza de Peter, Scott volviéndose hombre lobo, la unión contra el kanima, la manipulación de mountain ash, el regreso de los druidas, la batalla contra un demonio, el surgir de un nuevo alfa, el declive de un alfa. Conocer a...

_"Derek"-_

Nada mas pronunciar su nombre me hace sonreír, enciende mi rostro e ilumina mi mirada. Respiro y todo mi cuerpo brilla, delineado por descargas eléctricas, producto de la unión del fuego y el viento arremolinados a mi alrededor. Mi poder, su poder, nuestro poder. Y ahí le veo, en su forma animal, con nueve colas danzando tras suyo, con una mirada perlada y una especie de sonrisa en su hocico. Su piel es blanca pero con lineas negras, clara marca de que nunca debemos olvidar que no hay luz sin oscuridad. No hoy vida sin muerte. No hay muerte sin resurrección.

_'Ahora somos uno'_

Susurra el zorro de nueve colas para luego ir desvaneciéndose en una especie de niebla blanca que se introduce en mi cuerpo, por cada poro de mi piel, llenándome de vida, de energía y de espiritualidad. Ahora la naturaleza y yo estamos en armonía. Lo puedo notar cuando toda la oscuridad es exterminada por mi luz. Luz que se esparce en forma de millones de relámpagos, de ráfagas de fuego y ondas de viento. Luz que se intensifica con la aparición de centenares de luciérnagas, y ahora si puedo ver con claridad, el bosque en el cual me encuentro, visualizando frente a mi un inmenso y antiguo árbol. Ahí, si, donde mi lazo se unió a él, donde un día, en mi infancia, me encontraba perdido en el bosque y guiado por una extraña energía llegue a este punto oculto, conociendo al lobo que había prometido dar su vida por mi. Por mi quien guarda un poder de esta tierra, un poder oculto en Beacon Hills por milenios y solo yo puedo liberar.

_'Te protegeré por siempre'_

Si, eso me dijiste en aquella oportunidad, arrodillándote frente a mi y besando mis manos con devoción. Ahora lo recuerdo, tu madre y mi madre lo habían planeado todo, debíamos conocernos y así pasó. Aun cuando lo olvidamos por el paso del tiempo, volvimos a encontrarnos, volvimos a estar juntos y volviste a protegerme por encima de todos.

Quisiera acercarme mas al árbol, tocarlo y descubrir mi misión, pero aun no es el momento, por eso debo vivir hasta que mi presencia sea requerida, hasta que la naturaleza me llame.

 

_'Vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va'_

 

Pestañeo un par de veces, muchos ojos se encuentran pendientes de mi, puedo sentir su preocupación, su temor de que no haya regresado del todo. Pero he vuelto. Así que sonrío, alzando un pulgar. De inmediato todos sus semblantes se iluminan, alguna que otra lagrima rodando por sus rostros. Definitivamente felices y seguros de que he vuelto.

Aun así algo me inmoviliza, huelo sangre, y unas gotas de agua caen sobre mi rostro. Busco con la mirada la fuente de todo aquello, y ahí esta él, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos, golpeado, ensangrentado, seguramente por mi culpa. Aún así él sonrie con lagrimas brotando de sus hermosos ojos verdes y yo no puedo evitar liberar unas lagrimas también. Por un momento pensé que no podría pero él me impulso, con su calor y su amor. Me alegra tanto, porque ahora podre dejar salir lo que siento, podre estar a su lado.

"Gracias por confiar en mi"- Alzo mi mano y acaricio su rostro, limpiando las lagrimas. Y él se apoya en mi palma, cerrando sus ojos, respirando mi aroma.

"Sabía que lo lograrías"- Susurra para luego levantarse y cargarme en sus brazos con la clara intención de llevarme a descansar a su habitación. -"Creo que estaremos todos de acuerdos en que debe descansar"- Su semblante vuelve a ser tan duro como siempre, y seguro dice eso para que mi padre no diga nada al respecto.

Estoy agotado pero me las arreglo para observar a todos, buscando a mi padre, puedo ver como asiente junto con los demás, con su mirada fija en mi y le sonrío para calmarle, ya luego podremos hablar.

Derek me carga hasta su habitación, depositandome con todo el cuidado del mundo sobre la cama y le arqueo una ceja, porque podre estar herido y exhausto por haber estado luchando intensamente en el plano espiritual pero no soy una florecita. Él se ríe, sabiendo muy bien lo que estoy pensando.

"Me has dejado muy claro que no eres una florecita"- Se acerca, con una lentitud que solo puede significar una cosa; Un beso. Sus labios presionan los míos con tanta dulzura que casi no puedo creérmelo. -"He deseado hacer esto por tanto tiempo"- Susurra contra mi boca, volviendo a presionarla con la suya. Y le correspondo, dejando la puerta abierta para que lo intensifique, para que beba de mis labios y yo beba de los suyos. Para que me haga delirar con su exquisito sabor.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado -tal vez no demasiado- cuando los besos se detienen. Ambos sonreímos, ambos nos sonrojamos, ambos estamos felices.

Se aleja para volver con los demás, seguro tendrán cosas que discutir pero yo lo detengo, sujetándolo por una de sus manos.

"Ellos pueden esperar. Quédate aquí conmigo"- Suplicó tímidamente. Ni yo puedo creerme mi timidez, pero así es -"Por lo menos hasta que me duerma"-

Y así lo hace, recostándose a mi lado, acurrucándome entre sus brazos, acariciando mi espalda y cabellos mientras los latidos de su corazón se cuelan por mis oídos como una dulce melodía. Me dejo llevar lentamente por el cansancio, durmiéndome con la seguridad de que cuando despierte él estará a mi lado.

**Author's Note:**

> El adelanto de los últimos capítulos de la tercera temporada me ha dejado muy mal. Y he estado pensando mucho en como sería el final. Hoy caminando entre los arboles de regreso a mi casa mientras escuchaba una canción, me vino algo a la mente, de repente me puse a escribir y salió esto que han leído. 
> 
> Vendría a ser el final de la temporada según yo, donde ni Derek ni Stiles mueren (aun no se sabe si alguien ira a morir al final pero por si acaso ToT), sino que el hombre lobo lo protege de ser asesinado por alguno de los demás y el castaño absorbe los poderes del nogitsune luego de purificarlo, venciendo toda la maldad en su interior. Ademas quedando ambos juntos que es lo que mas deseo (*O*)
> 
> Va también como un regalo para Nocturnal_Fox y Anayance, que son geniales! (*O*)/
> 
> Espero les haya gustado. 
> 
> Hugs and Much love


End file.
